Kingdom Hearts
by KingdomHearts0813
Summary: She waited, got kidnapped, and tried to help, well here is her side of the story.!
1. Chapter 1

I Have Waited For Him Ever SInce The Day He Left...It's Been Two Years And Six Days To Be Precise But I Always Just Stood On The Island And Waited, My Red Hair Blowing, My Skin Getting Tanner, My Mind Thinking Thinking That He's Going To Be Gone Forever.  
The Last Time That I Saw Sora Was After He Saved Her From Ansem... He Promised Me That He Would Be Back For Me..., But Yet He Was Still Gone. I Forced Myself To Think That He Just Didn't Like Me..., The Thought Of That Killed Me, But I Would Rather That Be True Than The Thought That Sora Was Dead...And That Thought Went Through My Head Almost Every Day..., My Other Friend Riku Had Been Locked Into The Darkness When The Door Was Closed.,I Missed Riku So Much.  
I Missed Everything., The Races Sora And Riku Used To Have, Trying TO Build The Raft, I Was So Upset When They First Left That I Didn't Even Move It I Just Sat There On It Waiting For Them To Return SO That they Could Have Their Adventure Together.  
But Maybe I Should Start From The Beggining.. The Very Start...


	2. Chapter 2

Sora was liying on the beach asleep.. I alway's wondered what he was dreaming about that day. I was behind him, he woke up and looked around a little then he layed back down and noticed I was there, I must have scared him cause he jumped..."Give me a break Kairi." "Sora you lazy bum, I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."I said Laughing.. "No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up.. I couldn't breath I couldn't-Ow.!"Sora said touching his head. "Are you still dreaming.?" I asked.. "It wasn't a dream.. Or was it.? I don't know... What was that place.? So Bizzare..." He Said... "Yeah sure" I said..  
"Hey Kairi.. What was your hometown like.? You know, where you grew up." "I've told you before, I don't remember."I said kinda laughing "Nothing at all?" he asked "Nothing."..."You ever wanna go back"he asked "Well I'm happy here." "Really" "Yeah. but ya know I wouldn't mind going to see it." " I'd like to see it too. Alnog with any other worlds out there!I want to see em' all! He said " So what are we wating for" I said back to him.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft.?"  
Riku said as he threw a log at Sora. He walks up to me and says "And your just as lazy as he is" Laughing I said "So, you've , We'll finis it together.!" I remember I was so excited just to be with them they weren't fighting or anything... "Race You.!" Riku said to Sora in a smirk. "Ok... On your mark...  
get set... GO.!" I Yelled. They were both running and panting like dogs.. I was chasing after them.. I was laughing so hard I almost fell.

So, I told Sora and Riku the items that they needed to get for the raft and then i waited for them to come back withthe items.. I couldn't stop thinking about Sora... I always had a thing for Sora literally..  
since the day i met Sora and Riku I had known that i was falling for him and I was three when i met him so...  
I don't know what it is about him.. maybe it's the way his blue eyes stare into my soul, or just how pure, and sweet his heart is...

After Sora and Riku got all of the supplies they went off talking, then Riku said " Kairi, me and Sora are gonna race..."

"OK.!" I said excitedly.. then they raced... Sora won the race... That night me and Sora were talking and i remeber telling him "don't ever change." and then that night I heard something and got up and went to the island... RIku and Sora were talking and killing these black things... I remember RIku was reaching out for Sora, but RIku got sucked into a black darkness... Then a white thing just like the black darkness was swalling Sora up...Sora yelled at me " I'll come back for you I promise.!"  
Then all I can remember is me waking up inside of Sora, like in his body, I couldn't control it or anything, but i could see what he saw, and hear his thoughts.

He thought about me and Riku a lot... which is sweet because he kept thinking to himself " I find you Kairi" ... He worries way to much...

When Sora made our way into this place called Traverse Town... We Literally Just landed there...


End file.
